--- Este Día Te Perdí--- (One-shot) HirotoXMidorikawa
by Suzu-chii OwO
Summary: Hiroto y Midorikawa tenían pensado celebrar San Valentin juntos, su primer San valentin, pero todo cambiara por cierto accidente que acabara con la vida de uno...o eso se cree. Yaoi


Hola, traigo otro fic, espero que les guste n.n

**Delcamier**: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenece, pertenecen a level-5, la historia a continuación si me pertenece.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Este Día te perdí**

Aún lo recuerdo, hace un año en está misma fecha te perdí, perdí lo más preciado para mi, esa llamada izo que mi corazón se partiera, aún recuerdo esos momentos que pase junto a ti antes de que todo eso pasará, aún lo recuerdo aún recuerdo todo el amor que me brindaste y todo el amor que te brinde, mi amado niño espero que este bien arriba en el cielo, te amo, te amare por siempre.

**flash black**

Era 14 de febrero, el primer san valentin que pasaríamos juntos, está fecha la había esperado desde mucho, en está fecha quería demostrarte muchas cosas, el día recién había comenzado, yo ya estaba haciendo los planes para este día.

- **Quiero su mejor habitación, quiero que pongan un enorme corazón en el centro de la cama, además tiene que haber helado, el helado sabor a vainilla, sí, también eso, sí eso también**- estaba reservado la habitación donde pasaríamos en está noche especial, cenariamos en esa misma habitación-

Había escuchado un rumor de que me prepararías chocolate, me lo había dicho mi hermana, hitomiko, ella te estaba ayudando a ti y suzuno, espero con ansias esos chocolates echo por ti, ahora sí tenía que terminar los preparativos para está noche, te comprare un globo rojo en forma de corazón, además un peluche en forma de helado, se que te encanta el helado. Está noche será fantástica, luego de asearme y desayunar me dirigí a una reunión de trabajo fuera de la ciudad, claro que antes te envié un mensaje de texto diciendo lo mucho que te amaba.

-**" Mido regresare pronto de la reunión , te amo, está noche te esperare en el hotel , a las 7, te amo mi heladito, te amo mucho"**-ese fue el mensaje que te envié, luego de unos minutos recibí tú respuesta-

-**" Está bien, maldita sean esas reuniones, yo quiero pasar contigo toda el día, que se le va a hacer, ok estaré ahí a esa hora, yo te amo aún más, te amo te amo, a cierto te tengo una gran sorpresa jiji, te amo"**-era su respuesta-

-**" yo te amo más"**- le respondí, seguimos enviándonos mensajes en el transcurso del viaje, la reunión término y eran las 5 pm, llegue a la ciudad de inazuma a las 5:45pm, ya tenía las cosas preparadas para está gran noche, fui a mi casa a bañarme y alistarme para estar guapo para ti.

Cogí mi móvil y en el había muchos mensajes de ti, me apresure al ver la hora, llegue al hotel, a la habitación que había reservado, todo era perfecto, sólo faltabas tú, me asume a la gran ventana, cuando lo hice sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, en mi mente escuché tú voz, escuché un **" Hiroto, te amo"**, era tú voz, me comenzó a doler la cabeza , sobe mi sien, seguro era el estrés de esas reuniones.

Te estabas tardando, y tú nunca llegas tarde, mire la hora en mi celular, marcaban las 7:30 pm, tenía un mal presentimiento, mi celular sonó, no lo se pero tenía miedo de contestar, sentía que sí contestaba todo acabaría, lo tomé y contesté, era hitomiko.

-**Hiroto, tengo algo que decirte, no te desesperes por lo que te diré, guarda calma** - fue lo que dijo mi hermana desde la otra línea-

-**lo haré, dime lo que tengas que decir, tengo que llamar a midorikawa para que venga rápido**-dije un poco molesto-

- **se trata de el, hubo un gran accidente en el que se involucraron varios autos ademas hubo una gran explosión**- su voz se notaba apagada, espero que lo que este pensando no..- **y midorikawa estaba en uno de esos autos, el está muerto**- escuché llantos, escuché mi corazón partirse-

-**ya lo confirmaron, sus papeles y el regalo que te iba a dar estaban destruidos, además su cabello verde...había restos de su cabello**- mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma todo dolió-

Ese día supe lo que es perder a alguien que estuvo contigo en aquellos momentos de angustia, alegría y tristeza

- **midorikawa...MIDORIKAWA!**-grite con todas mis fuerzas no lo podía creer, todo se acabó- **mi amado niño murió, no puede ser**-caí de rodillas y me inunde en un llanto muy angustiador-

Salí del hotel con prisa, fui donde estaban mis amigos, todo estaba lleno de llanto, el mejor amigo de mido, suzuno estaba destrozado, lloraba repitiendo el nombre de su amigo y era abrazado por su novio nagumo.

-** Toma**-mi hermana me entrego una cajita algo destrozada- **es lo que te iba a dar mido...antes de partir**- cogí la caja y me inunde en un profundo llanto-

Los días pasaron, el cuerpo de mido no aparecía, según los policías se calcino, ya era hora del entierro de mido, todos llorábamos por que se fue aquel chico alegre que amábamos, mi niño, aquel que me amaba y amaba el helado, te extrañare, te amare, nunca te olvidare.

**fin del flash black**

Fecha Actual 14 de Febrero

Sólo de recordar aquel suceso se me parte el corazón, el amor de mi vida ya no está a mi lado, era hora de ir al cementerio, estaba camino a el, decidí ir a pie para recordar a mi amado, el cementerio está cerca así que no hay problema, llegue al parque a aquel parque donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso

- **mido...Midorikawa**-susurre cuando me senté en una de las bancas del parque-

-**Ese es mi nombre**- esa voz...esa voz es de...es de-

-**Midorikawa!**-grite al ver a mi mido vivo, lo abrase, era el, está vivo, lágrimas eran lo que recorría mis mejillas-

- **¿eh?, discúlpe pero...yo a usted no lo conozco, ¿me podría soltar?**- No puede ser, no me recuerda, el...no me recuerda-

-**mido, soy yo! Hiroto!**-trate de hacerlo recordar- **soy hiroto!**

- **suélteme, a usted no lo conozco!**- rechazo mi abrazo, se apartó de mi, no puede ser-**mejor me voy...**-mi chico peliverde salió corriendo-

-**Espera!**-grite y salí para detenerlo, lo cogí del brazo- **Discúlpame, te confundí con alguien más**-no quiero dejarlo, no quiero, esto no es un sueño, yo siento la calidez de su brazo-

-**¿como me pudo confundir?, usted es una persona muy extraña**- me quedó mirando con unos ojos extraño-

-**Bueno, esa es una larga historia, que me dices sí te invitó a mi casa**-me quedó mirando con cara de **"dios, un pervertido"**- **a comer helado, tengo mucho y a juzgar por tú camiseta te gusta mucho**

- **sí!, vamos a tú casa!, el helado me espera**- no había cambiado, le sigue gustando el helado, fuimos a mi departamento al llegar ahí noté que cogía su cabeza con un poco de molestia-

- **Entra**-abrí la puerta y el entro, se sorprendió al ver enorme departamento- **espérame aquí, ya te traigo el helado** - se quedó sentado en el sofá, yo fui a ver el helado-

Al ingresar a la sala, observé que estaba llorando mientras sostenía una foto

- **Este soy yo..**-dijo llorando-..¿eh?¿Porque lloro?..rayos otra vez no..-solto la foto haciéndola romper, se sostenía su cabeza con molestia-.**.hiroto...hiroto...lo recuerdo...hiroto**-fijo su mirada en mi, sus mejillas estaban rojas, tire el helado y fui a abrazarlo, sentí sus brazos en mi espalda, jalando mi camisa- **hiroto**- le di un beso-

- **mi amado mido, pensé que habías muerto, te amo!, te amo!**- lo abrase fuertemente y le di otro beso, pero luego se desmayo, lo lleve al hospital y ya despierto me contó lo sucedido, lo habían llevado a un hospital lejano, su memoria estaba perdida,no sabía nada de el ni de su alrededor, Luego de de salir del hospital el se quedó con una pareja de ancianos que lo acogieron en su hogar, realmente me sorprendí al ver a mi amado vivo, nos dimos un beso, luego de contarles a los chicos que mido estaba vivo, lloraron, lloraron de felicidad, ahora protegeré a mí chico mucho más, aunque sea un tanto molesto para el, yo lo cuidaré, no quiero vivir de nuevo la muerte en vida otra vez, yo quiero cuidarlo por el resto de mi vida, lo amo, lo amo demasiado.

* * *

¿reviews? :3


End file.
